This disclosure relates generally to viewing of an electronic display, and particularly to privacy viewing of an electronic display.
Nowadays, the display angle of electronic display screens has become wider and wider and very close to 180°. This is good when people want to watch movies or share several screens together. However, in most cases, especially for personal computers, tablets and smart devices such as smart phones, people would like to have some privacy on the screen.
A privacy-filter manufactured by 3M® utilizes a micro-louver technology, in which only persons directly in front of the monitor can see the image on screen. From the side, onlookers see only a darkened screen. The view is narrowed, but not against the people behind the screen and it is not easy to switch between the narrow view and the broad view.
In another prior art method, the viewing angle of the display is controlled, which is similar to the privacy filter but this still does not prevent the view behind the screen. Moreover, when the user changes position, the angle of the display must be changed accordingly, which makes use inconvenient.
Virtual private theatre glasses are known. However, with theatre glasses, the user cannot see anything but the display inside of the glasses.
Therefore, what is needed is a convenient, totally private and environment aware device.